


Just Go With It

by chrisjen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisjen/pseuds/chrisjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared proposes. But he proposes to a stranger. That stranger however is a dude. And that dude is Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"I won't be able to make it. Raincheck?"_  
Jared stared at his iPhone screen for what seemed forever. He was surrounded by an orchestra behind his seat, a waiter holding the champagne and flowers faking a tight smile in front of him looking like he's about to combust and his friend Jordan, looking at Jared with a sympathetic look, who was going to film the whole thing with his recorder. Yes, you guessed it right - Jared was going to propose his long-term girlfriend Rachel. But she was way too busy dealing with stocks. Jared was embarrassed. He wanted nothing more than to get away from here or crawl under the table, maybe he can, no one would see him. Stupid. Fucking stupid.  
He knew everyone in that small italian restaurant was staring at him, feeling sorry for the poor guy whose girlfriend didn't show up.  
A waiter came in front of him, "Are you ready to order?"  
What the actual fuck? Was this waiter teasing him? Everyone in the restaurant knew that Jared was going to propse Rachel, because of the whole cheesy arrangement yes but also because he may or may not have screamed "I'm gonna propose!" out loud when he came in. He was almost going to launch himself at the waiter when suddenly, a guy came there and sat at the only chair opposite to Jared. Ofcourse Jared reserved a table for two.  
"Hey babe, sorry I was struck in traffic..." The guy said, who Jared thought was some kind male model.  
Everyone smiled at them and got back to their eating business. The waiter rolled his eyes and left when the male model gestured him to.  
"Listen..." he whispered leaning towards Jared like he was about to say something very important.  
Was he some kind of CSI agent? Was Jared going to be summoned by some supernatural entity to fight the evil in some other world? Was he some hidden camera reality show? Did Rachel get a sex exchange operation? Because this guy surely looked like he could be related to Rachel.  
"... I'm Jensen and I know some asshole ditched you so I'm just gonna pretend that I'm your boyfriend also because you see the girl there..." He pointed at the girl who was sitting alone across the room, she looked shocked on the verge of tearing up, "Don't look at her directly, yeah... She's a blind date I was set up by my douchey friend and I wanted to escape from it. So I told her I'm gay and that you're my boyfriend and that you were going to propose me."  
Jared was terrified, it was too much information to take in less than 10 seconds. He took a deep breath. Okay. He was angry and frustrated and definitely nervous. This fellow here was helping him out sparing him from the embarrassment so he was thankful.  
"Alright." Jared said and smiled at Jensen who kept the glass half filled with champagne down and looked like he was choking. Oh shit. The champagne. The ring. The fucking ring was in the glass. What the shit.  
Jensen was turning red and coughing loud enough to draw people's attention on them again. Awesome.  
Jared got up from his seat and started patting on Jensen's back.  
Finally the ring was out and on Jensen's hand.  
"A ring? Oh my God it's a ring!" Jensen said as he got up and flashed the ring to people around there. Jared looked at Jordan who was busy filming the whole thing. Everyone looked at Jared. He knew what was gonna come next.  
He took the ring from Jensen's hand and got down on his knees. There was no turning back now. He was going to propose today, whoever it may be.  
"Dear Jensen, will you marry me?"  
Jensen covered his face with his hands. He went for the dramatic pause making people bite their nails off with it.  
"Yes." He said, or that's what everyone heard because they were all clapping and whistling and the orchestra started playing. Jared got up and awkwardly hugged Jensen. But Jensen was planning on doing something different, he grabbed Jared's massive head and kissed him. Oh dear lord! Jared was blank. He thought he got blind when he couldn't see anything clearly. What did just happened? Did he actually propose a complete stranger and also kissed him?  
When he could see clearly again, he saw Jensen was holding his hands and they were running.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck did just happen?" Jared yelled, as they were out of the restaurant in the middle of the parking lot.  
"I know right? I can't believe I'm engaged! And this ring fits, it actually fits!" Jensen said flashing the ring at Jared.  
This is not real. Nothing seems real. No, no, no, no. He possibly couldn't have just proposed a total stranger who also happens to be a dude. What will his parents say? His friends? What about his love, Rachel? Were all the girls dead that You had to send a man for my rescue? Fuck you God! Jared thought.  
"Dude, what kind of homophobic douchebag are you?" Jensen yelled, looking pissed.  
"I said that out loud? fuck... I'm sorry Jason... I..."  
"Jensen."  
"What?"  
"It's Jensen, not Jason. Oh god you forgot my name, you're such an asshole, how am I gonna spend an entire lifetime with you? Imma tell you what we're gonna get divorced real soon and I'm going to dump your homophobic ass to rot!" Jensen said and turned around not facing Jared.  
Jared spent almost half and hour apologising to Jensen until he told him that if Jared won't stop apologising he'd kiss him again. So yes he stopped.  
Maybe Jared is still inside the restaurant and he's just hallucinating because of nervousness. That completely makes sense. Yes, he just have to wake up from this dream or nightmare or whatever type of mess is going on in his head. He looks around, scratches his head.  
"Hey do me a favor." Jared said.  
"I did you one already. Just kidding, anything for you." Jensen winked at Jared who closed his eyes. This cannot be happening right now.  
"Can you push against the wall?"  
Jensen looked shocked, his eyes expanding ten times their size. Jared didn't get it until Jensen started smiling shyly. Fuck.  
"Oh no no no no no no, that's not what I meant. Just give me push against that wall there."  
Jensen gave him 'is he fucking serious? What a weirdo' look but he shrugged and went on with it. They were almost a foot away from the restaurant's wall that had a window on it. Jensen stood behind Jared who posed as if he was about to run in a marathon.  
"One three." Jared said.  
"One. Two. Three!" Jensen pushed Jared so hard that he flew right against the window, his whole body sticking to the glass. Not a hallucination, not a dream. This is a nightmare because it fucking hurts like a bitch. Ouch!  
Everyone inside the restaurant stared at Jared. The waiter dropped the tray, the old man started chanting 'dear lord', somewhere in the distance a child started crying. Terrified, they were all extremely terrified and confused.  
Jared fell off the window and onto the ground flat, his vision blurry at first and then everything went black.


End file.
